Forever : saison 2
by EloraQueen
Summary: Cette histoire reprend à la fin de l'épisode 22, quand Jo attend qu'Henry lui explique cette fameuse photo. Il sait qu'il n'y échappera pas, mais ne sait pas quand et comment lui dire. De plus, une toute nouvelle personne va venir chambouler la vie de notre légiste préféré. Alternative de ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il y avait eu une deuxième saison. Romance entre Jo et Henry.


Chapitre 1 / Episode 1

-C'est une longue histoire…

-Je me doutais que vous diriez cela, soupira Jo, mais j'ai tout mon temps. Alors vous allez m'expliquer l'histoire de cette photo.

Henry se sentait faible. Il ne pouvait plus fuir comme il l'avait toujours fait. Jo était devant lui, attendant des réponses. Il était perdu. Aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, alors Abe prit les devants.

-Pour une histoire pareille, il serait plus judicieux de se mettre au chaud et de boire quelque chose. Jo, entrez je vous prie.

Jo rentra, toujours en regardant Henry. Abe la conduisit dans leur espace personnel, juste en-dessus de la boutique. Henry les suivit, légèrement en retrait. Abraham proposa au détective de prendre place sur le canapé. Il partit en cuisine pour leur préparer du thé. Quand Henry arriva en haut des escaliers, il observa Jo qui avait les mains croisées sur ses genoux. Il la détaillait de la tête au pieds. Il n'arrivait pas réaliser qu'il allait révéler son immortalité à sa coéquipière. En plus de 200 ans d'existence, Jo allait être la quatrième personne qui connaîtrait son secret, mais Henry ne prenait pas dans l'équation Nora, sa première femme, qui l'avait fait interner. Henry brisa le silence et vint se placer à côté de Jo, qui le regardait avec des yeux remplis de questions.

-Vous avez intérêt à tout me raconter Henry, dit-elle d'une voix directe. Je ne veux pas que vous passiez par quatre chemins.

-Je ferais de mon mieux.

-Non tu le feras ! résonna la voix d'Abe. Elle a définitivement le droit de savoir !

-Tout cela m'intrigue de plus en plus.

-Comme je vous comprends détective, avoua Henry.

Quelques instants plus tard, Abe posa un plateau avec une théière et trois tasses, et versa le liquide chaud dans les petits réservoirs. Il en tendit une à Jo, puis à Henry et se servit en dernier. Au moment où il prit place en face du duo, Henry se raidit. Voilà. Le moment fatidique était arrivé. Il était stressé et il y avait de quoi. Ce n'était pas banal d'avouer à quelqu'un qu'on était immortel. Il voulu regarder Jo et put constater qu'elle le regardait intensément. La patience du lieutenant commençait à être dépassée.

-Henry, si tu ne parle pas, c'est moi qui le ferais, dit Abe. Je n'ai aucun problème à tout raconter.

-Peut-être que ça ira plus vite, continua Jo en se tournant vers Abraham.

-Non ! interrompit Henry. Je veux le dire…j'ai besoin de le dire.

-Parfait ! s'exclama Abe.

Jo fut en premier surprise de la prise d'initiative d'Henry, mais contente qu'il accepte par lui-même de tout lui raconter.

-Jo…ce que vous vous apprêter à entendre sors clairement du commun.

-Si je me fie juste à la photo, dit-elle en la lui prenant des mains, j'imagine que ça ne sera pas banal.

Henry hésitait tellement. Il savait qu'il devait le dire, mais c'était si difficile et Jo le sentait. Elle prit une main d'Henry dans la sienne et la serra gentiment pour l'encourager à parler.

-Tout a commencé il y a…

Quand Henry commença son récit, le téléphone de Jo vibra. Elle n'eut pas le choix de répondre. Elle se leva et s'éloigna un instant. Henry la regarda avec soulagement, tandis qu'Abe soupira.

-Quoi ? lui demanda Henry.

-Comment ça quoi ? s'énerva-t-il. Tu allais enfin lui dire et boum ! Quelque chose vous interrompt.

-Je n'y peux rien si son téléphone sonne Abe.

Jo revint vers eux. Sa tête en disait long, l'explication d'Henry allait devoir attendre. Une nouvelle affaire réclamait leur présence. Sur le chemin pour se rendre sur la scène du crime, Jo fit bien comprendre à Henry qu'il n'y échapperait pas, et que leur conversation reprendrait bientôt. La voiture du lieutenant s'arrêta et ils se dirigèrent vers la scène de crime. Hanson et Lucas étaient déjà sur place.

-Jo, Doc, salua Hanson, content de vous voir.

-On sait quoi sur notre victime ? demanda Jo.

-C'est une jeune fille de 16 ans, Marie Smith.

-Qui la trouvée ?

-Un garçon du même lycée que notre victime apparemment. J'ai comparé leur carte et elles sont identiques.

-Le lycée est près d'ici ?

-Ouais, à 10 minutes à pieds.

-On a signalé sa disparition ?

-Non.

-Tu as contacté ses parents ?

-Ils seront au poste dans 30 minutes, précisa Hanson avant de se tourner vers Henry. Vous avez quelque chose Doc ?

-Je peux constater qu'elle a reçu plusieurs coups péri-mortem, mais je ne peux dire ce qui les a causés.

-Des poings ? suggéra Hanson.

-Ça serait évident mais je doute que ce soit aussi facile. La forme des coups est particulière et nous pouvons voir que tous les coups n'ont pas la même forme.

-Elle a été frappée par plusieurs personnes ? demanda Jo.

-Possible, ou alors par des objets différents.

-Henry, on s'occupe des parents…

-…et moi je commence l'autopsie, bien reçu lieutenant.

Le brancard récupéra le corps et prirent au passage Henry et Lucas pour les conduire à la morgue. Hanson et Jo, chacun dans leur voiture, conduisirent jusqu'au poste de police. Arrivés, ils se dirigèrent vers les parents de la victime qui attendaient en salle d'interrogatoire. Les lieutenants se présentèrent et partagèrent leurs condoléances. Chacun s'assit et Jo commença à parler.

-Monsieur et Madame Smith, quand avez-vous eu des contacts avec votre fille ?

-Nous l'avons vue il y a une semaine, répondit la mère. Nous lui rendions visite au moins une fois par semaine.

-Nous habitons loin de son lycée, continua le père. Ce lycée est le plus prestigieux de la ville et Marie a eu la chance d'y avoir été admise.

-Avait-elle des problèmes avec quelqu'un ? demanda Hanson.

-Pas à notre connaissance. Mais elle ne nous parlait peu des autres jeunes.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Elle se concentrait beaucoup sur ses études et ses hobbys, c'était le plus important pour elle, expliqua Madame Smith.

-Avait-elle un petit ami ?

-Non.

-Je suis navrée de devoir vous demander ça, dit Jo, mais je dois savoir si elle se droguait ou prenait quelque chose du genre.

-Notre fille était la fille la plus exemplaire que l'on pouvait trouver, précisa Monsieur Smith d'une voix ferme. Elle ne prenait rien.

-Parfait, je vous remercie.

Hanson et Jo quittèrent le couple et se regardèrent.

-T'en pense quoi ? demanda-t-il.

-A priori, ils ont l'air sincère, mais je pense qu'Henry peut nous en dire plus.

Ils descendirent à la morgue et aperçurent Lucas et Henry examiner le corps. La jeune fille avait le thorax ouvert. Si les lieutenants ne voyaient pas le bas du corps, ils pouvaient imaginer qu'elle dormait. Son visage était paisible et neutre.

-Bonjour lieutenants, salua Henry.

-Salut Doc. Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ? demanda Hanson.

-Marie Smith était une jeune fille avec une très bonne condition physique et avait une musculature importante malgré sa fine silhouette.

-Je pensais plutôt à la cause de la mort.

-Les coups que nous avons découvert ont bien été infligé péri-mortem, mais la cause réelle de la mort est une brisure des vertèbres cervicales.

-On l'a énuquée ? demanda Jo.

-J'en ai bien peur. Mais j'ai aussi remarqué ce détail.

Il indiqua la contusion autour de la nuque. Une marque rouge faisait tout le tour du cou de la jeune fille.

-On dirait la marque d'une corde, dit Jo.

-Oui, mais pourquoi une corde ?

-C'est vrai, on l'a retrouvée dans un parc et il n'y avait aucune corde.

-Je pense qu'on ne l'a pas pendue, on s'est servi d'une corde pour l'étrangler. C'est la seule explication logique.

-Mais il y a des centaines d'endroits où l'on peut trouver des cordes, informa Hanson.

-Il faut cibler les places où Marie avait l'habitude de se rendre. Qu'avez-vous appris de ses parents ?

-Ils ne savent pas qui aurait put faire ça à leur fille chérie. Comme à chaque fois, les parents pensent que leur enfant n'a rien à se reprocher. Pour certains c'est vrai, pour d'autres non.

-Ils nous ont dit qu'elle se consacrait beaucoup à ses études et à ses hobbys. Le reste était secondaire, continua Jo.

Henry recouvra le corps et demanda à Lucas de la mettre dans le frigo. Il invita Jo en Hanson à le suivre dans son bureau. Henry prit place derrière son bureau et ouvrit le dossier où il avait écrit tous les détails de l'autopsie.

-J'ai pu noter quelque chose d'intéressant. Marie avait de la corne sur les mains et les doigts et de nombreuses égratignures sur les jambes et les avant-bras.

-Ça rime à quoi ces trucs ? demanda Hanson.

-Ses parents ont-ils préciser quels hobbys pratiquait-elle ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Je pense qu'elle faisait de l'escalade. Ces marques sur les avant-bras, les mollets et la corne correspondent parfaitement à une escaladeuse d'un certain niveau et de longue date.

-Je vais vérifier si elle en faisait et où, dit Hanson laissant Jo en Henry seuls.

-Aucun autre détail ne vous a frappé Henry ? demanda Jo.

-Non, rien qui semble pertinent.

Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire. Jo prit place dans l'un des sièges en face du bureau d'Henry. Elle croisa ses jambes tout en regardant Henry qui vint se placer à ses côtés. Il l'observait, ses yeux ancrés dans ceux de son amie.

-Quand allons-nous avoir cette conversation Henry ?

-Je pense que ce n'est pas le bon moment…

-Est-ce que vous essayez de la repousser Docteur Morgan ?

-Non, je sais que je devrai vous le dire, mais au milieu d'une enquête, ce n'est pas judicieux.

-Je suis d'accord.

Henry lui prit la main, de manière naturelle et distinguée. Jo était surprise de ce geste et sourit.

-Quand l'enquête sera close, je vous emmènerai où mon histoire pourra être racontée sans que l'on soit dérangé.

-D'acc…d'accord Henry.

Jo commençait à avoir chaud et elle n'arrivait pas se l'expliquer. Elle regardait Henry intensément, alors que lui, était normal, comme chaque jour qu'il passait avec elle. Ils furent interrompus par Lucas. Henry se leva, laissant Jo transpirante et déstabilisée. Il les informa que Hanson venait d'apprendre où Marie faisait ses cours. Jo se leva et proposa à Henry de les accompagner et il accepta l'offre avec joie. Henry monta dans la voiture de sa coéquipière qui était allée se chercher un café avant de prendre la route. Ils se dirigèrent vers le lycée de Marie, où une salle d'escalade avait été construite spécialement pour les élèves. En arrivant, ils virent Hanson, également un café à la main.

-Salut. On a l'autorisation du directeur d'interroger tout le monde dans la salle d'escalade, leur dit Hanson.

-Le professeur et les autres sportifs ? demanda Henry.

-Exacte Doc.

Jo, Henry et Hanson rentrèrent et furent accueilli par le directeur en personne. Il leur précisa que le lycée allait collaborer de son plein gré et que la police avait accès à tous les recoins de l'établissement. Le directeur les emmena au milieu de la salle d'escalade où ils trouvèrent une dizaine de jeune qui grimpaient aux parois, avec un coach très encourageant. Le directeur les interrompit et les jeunes escaladeurs durent descendre.

-A quoi rime cette intrusion ? demanda le coach.

-Monsieur Simons, je vous présente les lieutenants de police qui sont venus ici pour vous poser quelques questions, expliqua le directeur.

Le coach semblait perdu et le directeur s'éclipsa. Jo s'avança vers lui et près de la rangée d'adolescent juste derrière.

-Lieutenant Jo Martinez, se présenta-t-elle en montrant son insigne. Voici mes coéquipiers le lieutenant Hanson et le Docteur Morgan. Nous aimerions vous poser des questions au sujet de l'une de vos élèves.

Il se tourna vers les deux filles de son groupe.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ?

-Monsieur Simons, l'interrompit Jo, ce n'est aucune de ces deux filles, nous voudrions vous parler de Marie Smith.

Le coach fut surpris. Il ordonna à ses élèves d'aller s'entraîner dans l'une des salles plus petites dans un coin de la grande salle. Il invita les forces de l'ordre à prendre place au bar qu'ils avaient.

-C'est bien aménagé, fit remarquer Hanson.

-Oui effectivement. Le directeur a eu l'amabilité de donner à nos élèves un coin de repos. Pourquoi voulez-vous me parler de Marie ? demanda-t-il intrigué.

-Nous avons retrouvé son corps, i heures de cela dans un parc.

-P…pardon ? Elle est morte ?

-Oui, je suis navrée, fit savoir Jo. Et nous pensons que c'est un meurtre. Quand l'avez-vous vue pour la dernière fois ?

-Nous somme mardi et mes élèves viennent le mardi, le mercredi et le jeudi. Elle n'est pas venue au cours jeudi dernier car elle se plaignait de douleur à l'estomac. Je l'ai donc vue mercredi.

-Vous semblait-elle différente des autres fois ?

-Non, elle était comme toujours.

-Vous pouvez développer ? demanda Hanson.

-C'était une fille plutôt solitaire. Elle parlait peu aux autres jeunes, mais comme l'escalade se fait à deux, elle devait collaborer.

-Avait-elle des problèmes avec les autres son groupe ?

-Pas à ma connaissance.

Simons soupira.

-C'est vraiment tragique, perdre une fille pareille. Elle avait le potentiel pour devenir une très grande escaladeuse. Elle pouvait facilement passer en professionnel.

Hanson et Jo s'échangèrent un regard : et si c'était ça le mobile ? Ils voulurent demander l'avis d'Henry mais celui-ci avait disparu.

Henry s'était éclipsé quand Jo et Hanson avait commencé leur interrogatoire. Il cherchait la salle où les autres camarades de Marie s'entraînaient. Il la trouva facilement en entendant les applaudissements et les cris d'encouragement. Il entra dans la salle et une jeune fille avait presque la tête en bas, à 4 mètres du sol, sans assurage. Un seul matelas au sol pouvait la protéger d'une chute. Henry fut impressionné du talent et de la force dont avait besoin cette adolescente. La jeune fille le remarqua et le salua.

-Bonjour, dit-elle en descendant lentement la paroi.

-Bonjour, très impressionnant, avoua Henry.

-Merci.

Tous les jeunes le regardèrent. Henry sentait qu'ils voulaient lui poser des questions mais aucuns d'entre eux n'osa prendre la parole. Ce fut donc lui qui commença.

-Je suis le Docteur Henry Morgan. Je travaille avec la police et mes collègues sont actuellement en discussion avec votre entraîneur.

-Pourquoi la police vient-elle ici ? demanda l'escaladeuse.

-Vous connaissiez Marie Smith ?

-Pourquoi vous nous demandez ça ? demanda un jeune garçon.

-Elle est malheureusement morte.

Les élèves restèrent sans rien dire, étonnés de la nouvelle qu'ils devaient d'apprendre.

-Je me casse, dit un autres des jeunes garçons.

Il fut rapidement suivi de presque tous les autres. Henry les regarda partir sans en retenir aucun. Il n'était pas agent de police, il n'avait aucun droit pendant les interrogatoires. Après que son regard ait suivi le groupe, il revint à la seule personne qui restait. La jeune fille le regardait droit dans les yeux.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda Henry.

-Je m'appelle Coraline.

-Joli prénom.

-Je vous remercie. Vous voulez vous poser ? C'est plus agréable pour discuter.

Henry approuva et Coraline le conduisit dans les vestiaires, elle pu constater que tous les autres étaient partis. Ils s'assirent sur les bancs, l'un en face de l'autre.

-Marie est morte ?

-Oui, je te présente mes condoléances.

-Ça ne sert à rien, je ne lui parlais pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle se mettait toujours dans son coin. On n'a jamais compris pourquoi elle avait commencé l'escalade alors que c'est un sport où on a besoin des autres. Elle était le contraire, une véritable solitaire.

-Tu connais quelqu'un qui aurait put lui vouloir du mal ?

-Pas moi en tout cas, je ne connaissais rien d'elle.

Coraline fronça les sourcils et se pencha en avant.

-Elle a eu une altercation avec la seconde fille du groupe, Camille, pas ici en salle, mais en classe.

-Tu sais pourquoi ?

-Non. Et je m'en fous.

Henry marqua une pause. La jeune fille semblait lui dire la vérité, mais il fallait l'œil d'un expert, comme le lieutenant Martinez. Il se leva.

-Je vais retrouver mes collègues, voudrais-tu venir avec moi ?

-Je vous remercie, mais je vais aller en cours.

Henry hocha la tête et retrouva Hanson et Jo.

-Bon sang Henry, ou étiez-vous passez ? demanda Jo. On vous a cherché partout.

-Navré lieutenant mais j'ai interrogé l'un des élèves.

-Vous plaisantez, hein Doc ? On les a tous vu sortir, dit Hanson.

-Pas tous, je regrette.

-Comment il s'appelle ?

-C'est une fille, qui répond au nom de Coraline, c'est tout ce que je sais.

-C'est déjà pas mal, dit Jo. Avec Hanson, nous avons peut-être découvert le mobile.

Henry l'incita à continuer.

-Le coach nous a avoué que Marie avait un grand potentiel pour devenir professionnelle. Il ne nous a pas dit si d'autres étaient dans son cas, mais en général, les entraineurs y font allusion.

-Oui parce que ça les rend fiers. En tout cas, Coraline a un très bon niveau, de ce que j'ai pu voir.

-Il faudra qu'on interroge les autres mais ils sont tous en cours jusqu'à 17 heures, il faut qu'on cherche autre part, informa Hanson.

-Il faut qu'on aille examiner sa chambre qu'elle louait dans l'établissement, dit Jo, ça pourrait peut-être nous en apprendre plus sur qui était Marie.

-Je suis de votre avis, confirma Henry. D'après les dires de Coraline, Marie n'avait pas forcément des amis et même au sein de son groupe de sport, elle n'était pas très communicative.

Les trois amis rentrèrent dans les chambres que certains étudiants occupaient durant la semaine. Ils trouvèrent facilement celle de Marie puisqu'elle était barricadée d'une bande jaune. Aucun agent n'était là. Jo et Hanson rentrèrent les premiers et ils firent signe à Henry de les rejoindre. En entrant dans la pièce, il enfila des gants et commença par faire le tour de l'espace privé de Marie. La chambre suffisait largement pour une adolescente. L'aménagement était simple, il y avait un lit, un bureau, une armoire, quelques photos des parents de Marie, des bouquins d'études et un ordinateur portable. Jo et Hanson, aussi armés de gants, fouillèrent dans l'armoire. Henry s'approcha des cadres. Il en prit un dans ses mains et caressa le visage de Marie. Elle semblait heureuse.

-Alors Henry ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? demanda Jo.

-Je pense que ce que les parents vous ont dit est exacte. Elle ne vivait que pour ses études, ses hobbys et ses parents. Je ne vois aucune trace d'un petit ami ou de camarades.

-On va emmener son ordinateur, peut-être qu'on pourra en tirer quelque chose.

Hanson l'emporta et laissa Henry et Jo seuls dans la chambre. Ils s'échangèrent un regard et reprient le travail. Ils cherchèrent pendant 15 minutes, mais rien de concluant ne leur sautait aux yeux. Jo retira ses gants et s'assit sur le lit de Marie. Henry la regardait et vint se poser à ses côtés.

-On nage, rien ne nous fait avancer, se lamenta Jo.

-Il faut que l'on trouve l'indice qui fera pencher la balance.

-Oui, mais quand est-ce qu'on le trouvera ?

-Je n'en sais rien.

Jo se tourna vers Henry et posa une main sur son genou. Face à ce geste, Henry leva les yeux sur elle. Ils se souriaient naturellement et tendrement.

-Je vous promets de tout vous raconter Jo, dit Henry en revenant sur le sujet.

-J'en suis certaine. Mais maintenant, notre priorité est de trouver le meurtrier de ce jeune prodige, répondit Jo en se levant.

-Tout à fait d'accord.

Ils sortirent de la chambre et se trouvèrent au milieu du campus. Beaucoup d'adolescents tournèrent les yeux face au lieutenant. Ils n'étaient pas forcément bien perçus. Jo jeta plusieurs coups d'œil aux étudiants. Ils reprirent leur marche et croisèrent un professeur. Avant qu'il ne puisse partir, Jo le retint par le bras et lui demanda s'il connaissait Marie Smith et par chance, il l'avait comme élève en cours de sciences. Elle lui demanda s'il connaissait les autres enfants qui faisait de l'escalade avec elle mais la réponse fut négative. Il leur suggéra d'aller au secrétariat pour demander la liste des camarades de classe de Marie et de son groupe d'escalade. Jo le remercia et suivit son conseil. Elle et Henry arrivèrent donc devant la secrétaire qui les accueilli avec un grand sourire, surtout destiné à Henry. Jo la sortit de ses pensées rapidement, exaspéré de son collègue qui attirait facilement les femmes. Le lieutenant lui demanda les deux listes désirées et la femme s'exécuta. Elle les tendit à Jo, toute fraîchement sortie de l'imprimante. Ils la remercièrent et sortirent. Ils prirent place sur un banc du lycée et commencèrent à feuilleter les noms des élèves inscrits. Henry s'occupait de la liste des camarades de classe de Marie, et Jo celle de son groupe d'escalade. Comme par hasard, tous ceux de son groupe de sport étaient en classe avec elle, à absolument tous les cours. Coïncidence ? Jo ne le pensait pas. Ils avaient aussi récupéré au passage les horaires des élèves. Jo se leva, laissant au dépourvu Henry qui la suivit.

-Jo, où allez-vous ?

-Je vais chercher ces gosses.

-Vous ne pouvez pas débarquer dans la classe comme cela, sans raison.

-J'ai une raison plus que valable, dit-elle en s'arrêtant et se tournant vers Henry, à quelques centimètres de lui. Ils sont tous suspects du meurtre de Marie.

Elle reprit son avance sur Henry et ce dernier soupira. Ils se dirigèrent dans l'un des bâtiments et trouvèrent facilement la classe. Jo toqua et n'attendit pas qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Elle entra sous les regards étonnés des élèves et du professeur. Les jeunes du groupe d'escalade se raidirent sur leur chaise.

-Que voulez-vous ? demanda l'enseignant énervé.

-Lieutenant Martinez.

Elle montra son insigne et s'avança dans la classe. Elle les scruta tous du regard et s'arrêta devant eux, comme si c'était elle le professeur.

-Que tous ceux qui appartiennent au groupe d'escalade auquel participait Marie Smith sont priés et obligés de se lever, dit-elle sèchement.

Le stress envahit la classe et une seule personne se leva sans demander son reste. Henry l'a reconnue immédiatement, c'était Coraline. Tous les étudiants la regardèrent. Elle ne souriait pas, elle se contentait de regarder Jo dans les yeux.

-Seulement une ? Je crois pourtant que vous étiez une dizaine quand nous sommes venus, dit Jo.

-Vous vous êtes trompé de classe alors, répliqua un garçon.

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

-James.

-James Calvin ?

-Comment vous savez ?

-Tu es sur la liste des jeunes qui font l'escalade avec Marie.

Le garçon fut pris au dépourvu. Il se leva donc à contre-cœur et fut suivit par les autres. Jo, contente, leur donna un sourire qui ne dégageait pas de l'amitié ou de la pitié.

-Suivez-moi, ordonna-t-elle.

-Vous ne pouvez pas les emmener comme cela ! s'opposa le professeur.

-Désolée, mais d'après la loi de l'état, si quelqu'un est suspecté de meurtre, nous avons tous les droits de l'emmener.

-Comment ça… ?

-Tous ceux qui sont debout, sont suspectés d'avoir tué Marie Smith ! Alors écartez-vous, et laissez-moi les conduire au poste de police.

Il s'exécuta et les élèves suivirent Jo, et Henry fermait la marche derrière Coraline. La jeune fille le regarda et il lui jeta un regard réconfortant. Jo avait appelé Hanson pour qu'il vienne chercher une partie des jeunes.

La troupe d'adolescent passa la porte du poste de police et furent conduit dans des salles d'interrogatoires différentes. Jo et Hanson se chargèrent des adolescents et Henry leur demanda s'il pouvait s'occuper de Coraline. Ils acceptèrent même s'ils ne savaient pas pourquoi leur médecin légiste s'intéressait à elle. Henry entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire, croisant les yeux verts de Coraline. Il lui sourit et elle en fit de même. Il s'assit en face d'elle et joignit ses mains.

-Vous n'êtes pas médecin légiste ? commença-t-elle.

-Oui, mais j'ai demandé au lieutenant Martinez de me laisser t'interroger.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle souriante.

-Je sens quelque chose de…différent…chez toi que chez les autres.

Elle haussa les sourcils et ce geste lui sembla familier, puisque Jo le faisait régulièrement. Elle ancra ses yeux dans ceux d'Henry et approcha son visage du sien.

-Alors, Docteur Morgan, que voyez-vous de différent ?

Il fronça les sourcils et remarqua sa réplique quelque peu déconcertante. Il l'avait dit avec sincérité, mais il ne pouvait pas se justifier.

-Je ne sais pas…je le sens.

-Me sentez-vous coupable ?

Elle recula.

-Non, dit-il simplement. Tu n'as rien à voir avec la mort de Marie Smith.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Bien. Je peux partir ?

-Navré. Tu dois attendre l'accord du lieutenant Martinez.

Il sortit et n'en revint pas de ce qu'il venait de faire : innocenter une suspecte à qui il n'a pas posé une seule question. Mais son instinct ne le trompait en général jamais et il sentait que Coraline n'avait rien à se reprocher. Il attendit une vingtaine de minutes avant que les deux lieutenants sortent de leurs interrogatoires. Ils rejoignirent Henry.

-Alors, vous avez trouvé un quelconque indice avec votre jeune ? demanda Hanson.

-Non, répondit Henry. Ce n'est clairement pas elle. Et de votre côté ?

-L'un d'eux semble être un candidat idéal, dit Jo en tendant le dossier de l'élève concerné à Henry.

Le médecin le feuilleta rapidement avant que Jo reprenne.

-C'est le garçon qui a prit la parole en classe, James Calvin, il a déjà été arrêté pour excès de violence, mais il n'a jamais rien fait de plus…

-…jusqu'à ce qu'il passe au meurtre, termina Hanson.

-Il m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il n'appréciait pas plus que ça Marie, continua Jo, mais il n'a pas précisé plus que ça.

-La taille correspond, dit Henry.

-La taille de quoi ?

-Du garçon. Désolé lieutenants, j'avais omis ce détail. Avec Lucas, nous avons pu déterminer que le tueur mesurait au moins 1m75 car Marie mesurait 1m68 à voir les marques sur son cou, elle a été « pendue » d'en-dessus.

-Donc on peut éliminer tous ceux qui font moins du mètre septante ? demanda Hanson.

-Effectivement lieutenant.

-Alors je vais faire ça. Après je rentre à la maison.

-Tu as l'air plutôt content, fit remarquer Jo souriante, Karen t'a préparé le repas ?

-Comment tu sais ?

-Je vous connais.

Elle rit avant que Mike ne disparaisse dans une des salles de repos. Elle se tourna vers Henry et croisa son regard. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui offrit un beau sourire.

-Vous pouvez aussi rentrer. Revenez demain.

-Je passe encore à la morgue et je suivrai votre conseil.

-A demain Henry.

Elle s'éloigna avant que le légiste ne puisse également la saluer. Il sourit et se rendit à la morgue pour la dernière fois de la journée. Il récupéra ses affaires et salua Lucas avant que celui-ci ne rentre chez lui. En sortant du commissariat, il sentit une présence derrière lui mais n'y prêta pas attention. Il marcha jusqu'à la boutique mais il n'ouvrit pas tout de suite la porte. La présence qu'il avait sentie, il la percevait encore. Il se retourna et failli faire une crise cardiaque. Coraline se tenait en face de lui, son long manteau noir descendant jusqu'à ses genoux, ses cheveux blonds coupés au carré atteignant ses épaules et ses docks la rendaient en peu plus grande. Henry reprit ses esprits et se tourna définitivement face à elle.

-Tu suis les gens dans les rues pour qu'ils aient une crise cardiaque ? demanda-t-il ironiquement.

-Non, répondit-elle en riant.

-Alors que fais-tu là à cette heure-ci ?

-Docteur Morgan, il n'est que 21 heures 35.

-Une jeune fille se doit d'être tôt au lit pour être en forme.

-Je suis toujours en forme.

Ils marquèrent une pause et se regardèrent un moment.

-Je sais, finit-elle par dire.

-Tu sais quoi ?

-Je le sais, Docteur Morgan.

Henry ne comprenait pas l'allusion qu'elle faisait mais il ne l'aimait pas du tout.

-Que sais-tu ? demanda-t-il plus fort quand il la vit s'éloigner.

Coraline marcha sans demander son reste et disparu dans les rues de New York. Henry était sceptique. De quoi parlait Coraline ? Pour l'instant, il décida de ne plus y penser et de foncer prendre une douche et de se jeter sous des draps bien chauds. Abe était déjà au lit car ce dernier était malade depuis 2 jours. Henry réfléchissait à leur enquête. Le meurtrier connaissait probablement Marie et il était certain que c'était l'un des élèves de son groupe de sport, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Il ne restait plus qu'à découvrir qui était le jeune tueur. Avant de se mettre au lit, il repensa aux paroles de Coraline. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses dires l'obsédait tant. Que savait-elle ? Henry s'endormi avec ces dernières pensées en tête.

Henry arriva avant tout le monde à la morgue. Lucas n'était pas encore là mais il ne devait plus tarder. Il ouvrit son espace personnel et vit une lettre posée en évidence sur son bureau. Il y avait juste son nom inscrit sur le devant. Il la prit et seulement un papier était à l'intérieur. Il était plié en quatre. Il le déplia et le lâcha, reculant même d'un pas. Il était inscrit : « Je sais, Docteur Morgan ». Il ne trouvait plus cela normal. Il savait qui était le destinateur : Coraline. Il décida d'étudier son dossier qui était posé sur son bureau, avec ceux de tous les autres étudiants. Il l'ouvrit et y lu simplement que c'était une bonne élève, qu'elle était née le 1er septembre 2001 et qu'elle allait avoir 17 ans. Elle était d'ailleurs la plus âgée de sa classe. Rien n'indiquait qu'elle avait un quelconque trouble. Il se faisait peut-être des idées.

-Henry ?

Il leva les yeux et croisa le doux regard de Jo. Elle était dans l'encadrement de la porte de son bureau. Elle lui sourit et elle s'approcha de lui. Elle s'appuya sur le bureau avec ses mains et ne lâchait pas Henry du regard.

-Que me vaut votre charmante visite lieutenant ? demanda Henry heureux de la voir.

-Je voulais savoir si vous pouviez étudier deux dossiers pour moi.

-Bien entendu, de quoi s'agit-il ?

-Des deux élèves qui pourraient être les assassins de Marie.

Henry se mit à ses côtés. Comme elle tenait les dossiers, il était collé à elle.

-Regardez Henry. James Calvin ressort du lot et sinon, c'est Nathan Wild. Les deux correspondent au profil. La taille est supérieure à Marie. Ce sont les deux garçons les plus grands.

Jo voulu regarder Henry mais fut surprise de constater qu'elle était très proche de lui. Henry ne releva pas et Jo rougissait a vu d'œil.

-Henry, je…je…

-Vous allez bien lieutenant ?

Jo ne pouvait pas à répondre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Elle perdait de plus en plus ses moyens quand elle se retrouvait seule avec Henry, et elle ne pouvait se l'expliquer. Henry brisa ce moment en lui prenant les dossiers des mains.

-Vous l'avez-vous-même dit lieutenant, ces garçons sont suspects.

-Oui…oui.

Henry les feuilleta et s'arrêta net.

-Jo.

-Quoi ?

-Je sais qui est le coupable.

-Je vous présente Nathan Wild, il est le meurtrier de Marie Smith. J'ai pu l'affirmer car la taille correspond, il mesure 1m77, il est costaud mais ce qui était vraiment déterminant, c'est la marque de la corde : elle est plus fine que celle qui sont utilisées dans la salle d'escalade au lycée. Dans son dossier, il est écrit que son père était un brillant escaladeur avant de mourir d'une chute en montagne à cause d'un matériel défectueux. Les fournisseurs n'étaient autre que l'oncle et la tante de Marie Smith. Il s'est donc vengé en tuant la seule personne qui était chère à toute la famille, une jeune escaladeuse prometteuse, expliqua Henry.

-Nous avons aussi pu vérifier que Marie avait battu Nathan dans le concours de sélection pour le tournoi de l'état, continua Jo.

-Mais on ne sait pas s'il compte faire d'autres victimes, fini Hanson. On se retrouve au lycée, go !

Tous se préparèrent. Ils devaient intercepter Nathan avant qu'il en quitte le lycée pour rentrer chez lui. Jo et Hanson enfilèrent un gilet pare-balle et chargèrent leur arme, qu'ils espéraient ne pas devoir utiliser. Henry laissait place aux officiers qui se préparaient. Jo s'avança vers lui.

-Je veux que vous restiez ici. Cela peut être dangereux.

-Ça peut l'être pour vous aussi Jo.

-Mais je suis flic Henry, c'est mon boulot, pas le vôtre.

Elle ajusta son arme et Hanson l'appela, ils étaient prêts à y aller.

-Faites attention, conseilla Henry à Jo.

-Je suis une grande fille, mais merci, répondit-elle.

Les lieutenants s'éclipsèrent avec leurs hommes et allèrent au lycée.

La cour grouillait d'élèves. C'était l'heure de la pause de midi. Comme le printemps pointait le bout de son nez, presque tout le lycée mangeait à l'extérieur. Trouver quelqu'un en particulier allait être plus difficile que prévu. La police ne passait pas inaperçue et craignait que leur suspect ne s'échappe avant qu'elle ne puisse le coincer. Jo et Hanson se séparèrent et cherchèrent de leur côté. Le lycée était vaste et comportait plusieurs bâtiments. Il était facile de repasser aux mêmes endroits sans forcément sans rendre compte. Au bout de 105minutes, Hanson et Jo se retrouvèrent.

-Ce n'est pas possible, dit Mike, il n'a pas pu s'envoler.

-Mais il a très bien pu nous voir et s'enfuir.

-Je vais chercher devant le lycée et j'envoie une patrouille chez lui.

-Entendu, je ratisse le lycée une fois encore et je te rejoins après.

Jo retourna faire sa ronde. Elle passa aux mêmes endroits que la première fois, mais Nathan était encore et toujours introuvable. Elle était de retour dans la cour et elle décida de se rendre dans la salle d'escalade. Jo se doutait qu'il se cachait dans un endroit aussi évident mais elle ne perdait rien à contrôler. En entrant, elle remarqua que la salle était vide et silencieuse. Les lumières étaient éteintes. L'odeur de sueur et de détermination flottait dans l'air ambiant de la pièce. Jo alluma sa lampe de poche et sortit son arme. Elle avançait à pas lents. Elle ne distinguait rien, à part les cordes enroulées et accrochées à des crochets et le matériel nécessaire aux grimpeurs. Elle rangea son arme et éteignit sa lampe. Le coup arriva sans prévenir. Le lieutenant venait d'être frappée à l'arrière de la tête violemment. Elle s'effondra, incapable de se relever. Elle apporta une main où le coup l'avait touchée et elle vit le sang sur ses doigts fins. Son esprit était embrouillé elle et se retourna difficilement sur le dos. Quand sa tête reposa sur le sol parsemé de magnésie, ses yeux s'ouvrirent avec peine et elle découvrit une forme se tenir juste en-dessus d'elle. Ce qui semblait être un visage se rapprocha dangereusement, jusqu'à ce que la lumière d'un téléphone illumine la mine de Nathan. Le garçon regardait avec dureté et sans émotion la peine de Jo se dégager sans effort de son corps. Il sourit avant de légèrement se redresser.

-Quel plaisir de vous revoir lieutenant, dit-il avec ironie. J'espérais vous revoir, mais pas dans ces conditions.

-Je…je…

-N'utilisez pas vos forces inutilement. Votre douleur sera vite un lointain souvenir.

Jo aperçu qu'il agrippa une corde entre ses mains cornées. Il y fit un nœud, comme celui que les suicidaires font avant de mettre fin à leurs jours. Les yeux de Jo reflétèrent de la panique, la peur de mourir. Elle n'était pas prête à mourir, pas maintenant. Son agresseur s'approcha encore d'elle avant qu'elle ne le voie reculer d'un seul coup, sans explications. Elle entendit des bruits sourds, comme si l'on battait quelqu'un. Soudain, elle vit de la lumière, la lumière de dehors.

-Jo !

Hanson arriva en courant auprès d'elle. Il la voyait saigner.

-Mike…Nathan…je

-Calme-toi Jo, je vais le chercher.

Il s'éclipsa après avoir aidé sa coéquipière à s'appuyer contre le mur. Jo le vit partir et perçu une silhouette s'en aller au loin, mais ce n'était pas Nathan. La forme du corps était plus fine. Jo voulu appeler Hanson mais elle se retint. Elle l'aperçu revenir avec leur meurtrier menotté. Il le conduisit dans la voiture de police alors que Jo était transportée vers l'ambulance. Sa blessure fut soignée et un bandage recouvrait dorénavant son tour de tête. Par chance, elle n'allait pas avoir de séquelle. Les lieutenants retournèrent au poste de police et ils furent félicités par leur cheffe. Henry était aussi là. Il se mit en face de Jo tout en la scrutant.

-Comment va votre tête ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Je vais bien Henry, je vous remercie, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement. Hanson s'assit à son bureau, ne les lâchant pas du regard et commença à rédiger son rapport. Jo brisa son échange avec Henry et fit la même chose que son partenaire.

-Mon rapport étant complet, je pense que je vais retourner chez moi, dit le légiste.

-Très bien. Bonne nuit Henry, salua Jo.

-Bonne nuit lieutenant.

Il se rendit à la morgue pour prendre son écharpe et son manteau. Il salua Lucas qui comptait partir aussi et les deux hommes se séparèrent à la sortie du poste de police. Henry rentra à pieds, profitant de l'air frais qu'offrait la pénombre de la ville. Il marcha en regardant à certaine reprise les étoiles. À l'entrée du parc par lequel il devait passer pour se rendre à la boutique, il se stoppa et admira plus intensément les lumières du ciel et instinctivement, il y cru voir les yeux de Jo qui rayonnait. Il pouvait dire qu'elle avait clairement des étoiles dans les yeux. Il se demanda même pourquoi il pensa à sa coéquipière ainsi. Un souvenir lui revint : il devait lui avouer son secret. Même si Jo ne lui avait plus fait signe de son envie de savoir ce que signifiait la photo, il sentait de plus en plus qu'il voulait tout lui avouer par lui-même. Toutes ces pensées le ramenèrent très vite chez lui. En entrant dans le magasin, il sentit une bonne odeur emplir l'endroit. Abe avait cuisiné. Il ne monta cependant pas immédiatement, passant en premier dans son labo secret. Il alluma la lumière et vit un manteau déposé sur une chaise. Ce n'était pas le sien et ni celui d'Abe. Henry s'avança prudemment. Est-ce que Jo avait oublié le sien lors de l'une de ses visites ? Non, ça n'avait pas de sens, il l'aurait remarqué. Il fit quelque pas avant de distinguer une silhouette cachée.

-Qui êtes-vous, que voulez-vous ?

Personne ne répondit. La forme sortit simplement de sa cachette.

-Quelle belle femme.

Henry croisa le regard de Coraline. Elle tenait une photo d'Abigail dans sa main, celle qui était dans le cadre, posé sur le bureau d'Henry. Elle la lui montra, souriante. Coraline s'approcha lentement, ne lâchant pas le légiste du regard. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, pas très heureux de la situation qui se présentait à lui.

-Que faites-vous là ? demanda-t-il impassible.

-Vous ne me tutoyez plus ?

-A ce moment-là, je ne crois pas le vouloir encore.

-Etrange Docteur. Mais je reste sur mon affirmation, Abigail est une belle femme.

Henry se raidit. Comment Coraline connaissait-elle le nom de sa défunte femme ? Que voulait cette jeune fille ? Henry s'avança pour se trouver juste devant Coraline. La jeune fille ne tremblait pas, même si Henry faisait bien une tête de plus qu'elle. Le légiste n'était pas heureux de la situation qui se présentait à lui. Malgré lui, il ne pouvait rien faire à cette adolescente. Il se recula et ne la lâcha pas des yeux.

-Que voulez-vous ?

-Je souhaitais comprendre votre réaction.

-Ma réaction ? A quel propos ?

-Quand je vous ai dit que je savais. Vous sembliez entrer dans une panique incompréhensible Docteur.

-Tout dépend de ce que vous savez.

-Je le sais Henry, je l'ai su dès que je vous ai croisé. Vous êtes un homme de mystère.

-Vous l'êtes aussi.

-Mais moins que vous.

Coraline arqua un sourcil en souriant. Elle marcha dans le laboratoire d'Henry. Elle s'approcha du bureau et remit la photo dans son cadre de bois. Elle le repositionna correctement et se tourna.

-Cette femme, Abigail, est importante pour vous.

Henry décida de ne faire aucune allusion. Il n'était pas certain de ce que Coraline voulait dire, mais il ne voulait éveiller aucun soupçon.

-Je sais que vous avez retrouvé son corps à Tarrytown i semaines. Vous avez affirmé à la police que c'était la mère d'Abraham, mais je sais que c'est faux.

Henry commença sérieusement à penser que cette fille ne jouait pas. La presse n'avait rien révéler au niveau personnel.

-C'était votre femme Henry. Abigail Morgan.

-…

-N'essayez pas de nier. Je sais que je dis la vérité à cause de l'absence de réaction.

-Et alors ?

-Alors pourquoi n'avoir rien dit à Jo ? Oh oui, peut-être parce qu'ils ont vu que c'était une femme de plus de 65 ans. Ça aurait soulever des questions à votre sujet, étant donné que vous êtes déjà quelqu'un d'énigmatique.

Henry savait. Il savait qu'elle savait.

-Dis-le, répondit simplement Henry.

-Vous pouvez de nouveau parler ?

-Dis-le !

-Vous êtes immortel Henry !

Plus aucun doute pour le légiste. Ils étaient face à face. Il craignait sa réaction. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Courir chez les flics et parler ? Rester devant lui et garder cela pour elle ? Henry redoutait de revivre sa période à l'asile. Cette adolescente venait de percer son secret en à peine quelques heures de conversation.

_Hello, hello. J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu._

_J'avais vraiment hâte d'écrire une fanfic sur Forever et je suis heureuse de la partager._


End file.
